Sakura's VERY merry Christmas
by freak-4-God
Summary: Ok, so, Sakura i in Akatsuki, who are allies of Konoha, well she loves Itachi, and she's in her room as she sings a couple songs, he hears, and he also hears her say...


**The person who wrote the story: Yo! ok so this is for one of my best friends! so chibitobi! this is for you!**

Sakura was looking around the Akatsuki base and sighed. She didn't know how or when. But she has fallen for Itachi. And fallen hard. She thought she learned her lesson with Sasuke but, apparently not. She loved Itachi so much. When it was just him and her, he was a little more talkitive. Even if just a few words. And he trusted her enough. When they were alone, with no one else in the base, he would de-activate his Sharingan. And his beautiful, deep onyx eyes would meet hers. She never really was afrid of his eyes. She found them beautiful. Not deadly.

As she turned on her little radio one of her fav Christmas songs came on.

_Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock _

_Jingle Bells swing and Jingle Bells ring _

_Snowing, and blowing up bushels of fun _

_Now the Jingle hop has begun _

_Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock _

_Jingle Bells chime in Jingle Bell time _

_Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square _

_In the frosty air _

As she sang and danced she felt a stare on her back. And immediatly knew it was Itachi. The others were gone.(and i know this has been said, so many times where he sees her comes in takes her, yatta yatta, but bear with me) He also noticed the way it would get up beat she jerked her body.

_What a bright time, it's the right time _

_To rock the night away _

_Jingle Bell time is a swell time _

_To go riding in a one-horse sleigh _

_Giddy up jingle horse, pick up your feet _

_Jingle around the clock _

_Mix and a mingle to a jinglin' beat _

_That's the Jingle Bell rock _

As he stared after her he wondered when his feelings formed. He didnt know. He just realized one day that he felt more... at peace with her around.

_(Jing rock, jing rock, yeah, jing rock, jing rock, jing rock, jing rock, jing rock, jing rock) _

_Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock _

_Jingle Bells chime in Jingle Bell_

He knew the song had come to an end. But he wanted to see what she would do next. As she heard what the next song was she started danceing slowly

_Last night I took a walk in the snow.  
Couples holding hands, places to go  
Seems like everyone but me is in love._

Santa can you hear me  
I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss  
I sent it off  
It just said this  
I know exactly what I want this year.  
Santa can you hear me.  
I want my baby (baby, yeah)  
I want someone to love me someone to hold me.  
Maybe (maybe, maybe maybe.) he'll be all my own in a big red bow

His chest felt really weird. Was she talking about his Little Brother? He felt a pang in his heart. He would have to ask her what that meant later.

_Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want, just for me underneath my christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here.  
Santa thats my only wish this year.  
oohhh ohh yeah  
Christmas Eve I just can't sleep  
Would I be wrong for taking a peek?  
Cause I heard that your coming to town_

Santa can you hear me? (yea yeah)  
Really hope that your on your way  
With something special for me in your sleigh  
Ohh please make my wish come true  
Santa can you hear me  
I want my baby (baby)  
I want someone to love me someone to hold me  
Maybe (maybe maybe) we'll be all the love under the mistletoe  


He watched as she picked up a Picture. It was of Akatsuki. At last years Christmas party. she gently carassed the frame. And she sang. As if to the person in the picture.

_Santa can you hear me  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want just for me  
Underneath my christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here santa thats my only wish this year  
I hope my letter reaches you in time  
Bring me love can call all mine  
(yeah yeah) cause I have been so good this year._

Can't be alone under the mistletoe  
He's all want and a big red bow  
Santa can you hear me (hear me?)  
I have been so good this year  
And all i want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want. just for me  
Underneath my christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here (ohh yeah) santa thats my only wish this year  
Oh santa can u hear me? oh santa  
Well hes all I want just for me underneath my Christmas tree  
Oh I'll be waiting here  
Santa thats my only wish this year.  


She put the picture down as the song came to an end and she turned off her radio and fell back onto the bed. Itachi was still outside her door. She was an ok singer. Not the best. But not fine either. She was a bit flat. He wondered why it didn't bother him.

"Itachi.... would you ever love me? The way i do you?" Had she found out he was listening he turned around and looked through the crack to see she was looking at the picture.

"Maby i've already returned your affections Sakura." He said as he slipped into her room and shut the door behind him with a sof click. Her head snaped over to him, and he swore he heard a crack.

"Wha...What?" He had to admite. She looked cute right noe. Her hair was about down to mid back, with layers, as some of the more shorter strands of hair framed her heart shaped face. Beautiful Green eyes stared at him with shock written all over her face.

"I said. Maby i've already returned your affections. Sa-ku-ra." She shiverd. Only _he _could make her feel like that just saying her name.

"You... You love me?" she whispered. As if afraid this was a joke. And Kisame would take his place and laugh at her. She wouldn't put if past him. Or if it was a dream.

"Ah. I dont know when it happened. But i have realized. When i'm around you i feel comfortable enough to even sleep in your presence. You make me... feel not as cold. When your sad i want to hold you. When your angry, i feel the need to calm you down. When your happy i want to be the one to make you feel like that."

"Itachi... i love you so much" she whispered. Itachi felt something snap. Suddenly he was over her form on the bed Kissing her passionatly.

She moaned into the kiss and wraped her arms around his neck as he lightly trailed hot kissess down herjaw and back. He kissed her once more and gently licked her lips asking for entrace, but she wanted to tease him so she kept her mouth shut, then when she felt him move his head up, she flipped them over and he was on bottom. She started kissing him agian with a smirk on her face. and his left hand was gently massaging her arms and lags that were stradling him. His right was placed firmly, yet gently on her waist and was drawing designes on her hip. And rubbing in smooth circles on her hip.

"DAMN!"

she quickly pulled away from him and looked to the door. There Hidan( there you go chibitobi! that was for you!), Deidara, Kisame, Kakuzu, and Sasori (i love him to much to have him die) were standing in the door way

" Pay up Hidan. You said they would get together on Christmas, and i said Right before Christmas. And seeing how its" he glanced at her clock and smiled wickedly" 11:59 you have to pay up."

As hidan mumbled profanities under his breath. Sakura suddenly started laughing andhad to put her face in the crook of Itachi's neck to muffle the sounds.

" And just what is so funny Kitten?" Kisame asked with a raised eyebrow

"If someone said to me, 3 years ago, that i would be in Akatsuki, Who has an alliance with konoha (i love ItaSaku, but i dont want her a missing nin) i would have immediatly rushed the to tsunadea-sama asking her if she could help them". She smiled "And... i'm glad i'm with you guys. You all are like family to me. I dont know what i'd do without you guys."

And... well i dont know where to go from here, so lets just say that they had a party... and.... THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
